A New Year
by Draco23Luver
Summary: A new year for Harry brings him closer to people and things he never thought he would encounter. HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Over the past summer Harry had decided on three things, one that he didn't like girls as much as he originally thought, two he needed to tell someone and soon, and three it wasn't going to be Ron.. Grated, Ron was his best friend and Harry felt he could tell him anything, but this. Ron had a habit of overreacting with things. Harry didn't want to lose his best friend over something he couldn't control. So, for now, Harry was alone in his room, eight lousy days before he could get back to Hogwarts, waiting for the seconds to pass only thinking of was the rejection he might get if he ever told Ron. Hermione he could tell, he was as sure of that as he was sure the Earth revolved around the Sun. That night, after a poor excuse for a meal and an awful lot of yelling, Harry was ready to pass out on the floor. It wasn't his fault Hedwig found a way out of her cage. She was bored, who could blame her? Anyway after she had flown to somewhere Harry had yet to find out she flew right into his Aunt and Uncles window, which by the was closed, waking them up early in the morning. That was it, Harry thought, all he needed to get going. He won't take his off me for the rest of the summer. Not like he ever let Harry get away with anything, but now, he doubted he could sneak outside for a breath of fresh air. Harry would never complain though, never cry either, he was too strong for that. A little slap here and there never hurt anyone, right? That was Harry's last thought before he fell into a deep sleep, still lying on the floor. Waking slowly as a ray of light hit his eye, Harry was sure he heard something. It sounded quite like tapping... then he saw her, outside again. At least she got the right window this time. Careful to make sure his door was closed tight he let Hedwig in. He was surprised to see a letter attached to her leg, bearing the Hogwarts crest on the back. After opening the envelope a second fell out, addressed to the Dursley's. What the hell?  
  
~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~ A/n Did you like it so far? Please tell me what you're thinking about this story. If you don't like it please tell me too, I won't keep going. Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	2. Two sided

His summer has so far been uneventful. For the Prince-of-Slytherin, you would have expected him to be throwing parties every night, having friends over, and all around having a great time, when in truth, it was exactly opposite that. Draco's like was hell. His mother was in denial and often blew him off like the Sunday comics. He would often have to host parties with his mother's old if not boring friends. The topic of conversation was usually about gardening, though Draco was sure none of them had ever picked up a shovel or put on a pair of gardening gloves in their lives. All this while his father, still in Azkaban, often sent threatening letters making sure Draco took care of his Manor. But these were the least of his worries at the moment. It was currently one week from the start of the new term at Hogwarts and Draco was sure he was going to die if didn't get some sleep. His dreams had been taking him places he was certain were forbidden for a Malfoy. Not only was it frowned upon to like boys but especially enemies of the family. I do not like him, Draco continued to tell himself, it's a dream, that's all. He never really convinced himself. He resorted to lying around his room all day blasting something of muggle rock music. Deciding now to wear mostly black, he had pierced his own ear three times. In other words, he was exactly what his father didn't want him to be. That was OK with Draco, so long as his father never found out.  
  
Draco sang along as he listened: "How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed And try turn the tables I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase Lately there's been too much of this But don't think it's too late" He slowly drifted off to sleep to the beat of bass in the background. Draco woke suddenly to the sound of a drumming sound which he knew was not his stereo. He looked out his window to find a strange owl, with a rather large letter attached to his leg, flapping wildly. He quickly let him in and grabbed the letter. Draco noticed first the crest of Hogwarts on the back of the parchment. Swiftly opening it, another envelope feel out. What the hell?  
  
~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~ A/n Well I decided I was bored so I figured why not post another chapter right? So what do you think? Is it going to slow for you? I promise the next chapter will be better! Harry and Draco finally see each other. Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	3. Finally

Dear Harry,  
I have an urgent need for you to join me and another seventh  
year student, who will remain unnamed for the time being, a week  
before your next term starts. I do not believe this to be a  
problem seeing as I have taken the liberty to write your Aunt  
and Uncle a letter explaining your absence. Do not under any  
circumstances tell them or anyone where you are going. This is  
very important. All you need to do is leave the second letter I  
have written on your floor at 12:00 and pick up this piece of  
parchment at 12:01. Make sure you make this deadline otherwise  
the port key will wear out. Do not worry about your things; I  
will get them all here safe. You will be transported to the  
Hogs Head and there you will meet the other student at 12:30.  
You will then join me immediately. Thank you, Harry. It was unsigned but Harry knew who it was from, it was Dumbledore's writing. He knew it wasn't a trap because of the small symbol of a phoenix in the corner that always accompanied Dumbledore's letters. You wouldn't see it unless you knew what to look for and that Harry did. He just wondered who the other student could be.  
  
Dear Draco,  
I have an urgent need for you to join me and another seventh  
year student, who will remain unnamed for the time being, a week  
before your next term starts. I do not believe this to be a  
problem seeing as I have taken the liberty to write your Mother  
a letter explaining your absence. Do not under any  
circumstances tell her or anyone where you are going. This is  
very important. All you need to do is leave the second letter I  
have written on your floor at 12:29 and pick up this piece of  
parchment at 12:30. Make sure you make this deadline otherwise  
the port key will wear out. Do not worry about your things; I  
will get them all here safe. You will be transported to the  
Hogs Head and there you will meet the other student at your  
arrival. You will then join me immediately. Thank you, Draco.  
Sorry for the short notice. Draco had no reason to believe this was some sort of joke; his friends would never do anything like this. They had no sense of humor. He knew no one else that would want to play a prank on him, other then to hurt him. And still he was convinced that it was from Dumbledore, thought it was left unsigned. It was just like the old man. For some reason though, he was very scared of who he might have to meet with, and why they needed to go back to Hogwarts so early.  
  
Harry dropped the letter at exactly 12:00, picked up the parchment, and waited. Soon he found himself being pulled and then landed hard on a dusty, wood floor. He opened his eyes but still only saw black. He hoped he wasn't going blind. Feeling around the floor he felt some very odd objects lying around, was this Hogs Head? Just as he was starting to panic he felt a door knob. Opening it cautiously he saw he was in a closet. So Dumbledore had a sense of humor after all. Worrying the other student would get as scared as Harry did; he sat next to the door. He had cracked it open so he would be able to hear when the other arrived and open the door before they freaked.  
  
Draco didn't trust Dumbledore with he new portable cd player, it was very expensive. So with his headphones around his neck and his cd player pocketed, he left the letter and picked up Dumbledore's letter. "Well here goes nothing" he said as he felt himself be pulled into darkness.  
  
Harry heard a loud thud and someone swearing. He almost laughed until he saw who was behind the door. He saw Malfoy's face and almost fainted right there. Not that he was surprised to see Malfoy, he didn't know what to expect, but the state Malfoy was in. He wasn't sure if it was the light or if he had on black eye liner. Harry could swear he had headphones around his neck. It looked as if Malfoy had changed a lot that summer. "Figures it had to be you Potter." Malfoy said maliciously.  
  
"Headphones, Malfoy?" Harry said with something of absurdity in his voice.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Very good Potter, I'm impressed with your knowledge. But then again you did grow up with those Muggles who must give you anything you want, so then you would know what a cd player was."  
  
"You know nothing of it. I'm not in the mood for your criticism Malfoy," Harry sneered,  
  
"And I never thought I would see the day when a Malfoy actually touched something Muggle."  
  
"Oh, Potter. You have a lot to learn. Not like I would actually tell you anything of it."  
  
"Don't worry; I wouldn't want to hear it anyway." With that Harry turned to head towards Hogwarts, mumbling about how much his life sucked and if Malfoy said another word to him, Dumbledore might only see one of them that day.  
  
~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~ A/n I'm sorry my first two chapters were so short. This one isn't much longer but things are going to start getting more interesting soon, I promise! Please review! Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	4. Conversations

"Potter, wait up!" Malfoy demanded. Harry didn't comply but kept walking, more quickness in his step. Malfoy began to sprint and finally caught up to Harry. "Hey, why didn't you stop?" Malfoy asked sounding different to Harry, almost sad. He almost felt bad, almost. "Why would I?" Harry countered, pushing the thought out of his head. "Don't you think this whole rebel thing is getting a little old Potter?" What the hell am I saying? Malfoy thought. "Rebel? Ha look at you Malfoy, if anyone here is a rebel it's you! I mean please, earrings?" "I look a hell of a lot better then you do, Potter." Malfoy spat. "Now there's the Malfoy we all know and love." Harry mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing Malfoy, let's go," Harry said as he reached the door to Hogwarts. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his home. He was glad to be back, no matter the circumstances or the fact that Malfoy was currently staring sideways at him. "What is it?" Harry asked getting frustrated. "Oh, sorry. Nothing." Wait did I just apologize? Did Malfoy just apologize? Neither one had much time to ponder on the subject as they found themselves walking up to Dumbledore. A surge of nervousness rushed through them both as they approached him a little slower then they had been going. Thoughts and worries sped through Harry's head as fast as he flew on his broom. His stomach turned uneasily and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Dumbledore only smiled at them, that familiar twinkle in his eye. This eased both Harry and Malfoy a little. "Welcome back boys, if you would follow me to my office so we could talk." He said turning to face the entrance to his office. Malfoy and Harry fell into the soft chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. They were both a little tired from the walk and the arguing. Dumbledore sat down, hands clasped. "So how were your summers?" He asked serene and cheerful.  
"Fine, thank you." Harry replied, Malfoy just rolled his eyes.  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Yeah, it was ok." Malfoy commented less then sincerely.  
"Ok then, we'll get right down to business." Harry felt uneasy again. Malfoy waited stiffly. "Over the summer I have heard you both were having some troubles at home..."  
"Heard from whom?" Malfoy persisted.  
Dumbledore just smiled knowingly, as if he was expecting it. "I have my ways Mr. Malfoy. Now as I was saying, you two have not had the more pleasurable of summers. I thought it would be a good idea to bring you both back and have you room together for..."  
"WHAT!?" Malfoy interrupted again, jumping from his seat.  
"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down, if you would allow me to explain." Dumbledore said calmly, gesturing his hand towards Malfoy's chair. Malfoy say down hard, grumbling. "I have done a lot of thinking on the matter and have decided it would be a good thing for you two to have some time to talk about your loves, maybe you could help each other. But we won't hope for too much right now." He continued with a hint of humor in his voice. I'm glad someone is enjoying this, Harry thought. "Now I have arranged your schedules to match, and a special room for you to sleep in." As if reading Harry's mind he said, "Don't worry Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Wesley will be able to visit you often. No comment is needed Mr. Malfoy. This is only a temporary engagement. I want to see how this works out."  
"With all do respect Sir, I don't think it will." Harry replied.  
"Those feeling are mutual Potter; I don't want to room with you either."  
"Now boys, if it really gets to the point you can't stand each other, beyond what you are feeling now Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said before Malfoy could protest, "I will switch everything back to normal." He told them where their room was located and the password. Also that their stuff was already there and lunch would be served there. "Try and make this work. Thank you both in advance."  
"This will never work," Harry said once they had left the office.  
"I agree." Malfoy replied. They reached their room on the third floor and went in. It was actually quite a large room. The beds were huge and they had their own bathroom. But the first thing Harry noticed was Malfoy's stereo.  
"Nice hook up, Malfoy. What kinda cd's do you listen to?"  
"Rock mostly. You like Nickelback?"  
"They are one of my favorites." Malfoy smirked and walked over to his stereo. A few seconds latter music was heard blasting from the very large speakers. Harry was sure if people were there, they could hear it in the dungeons. "The Long Road, nice."  
"You know your music Potter, I'll give you that." Malfoy said as he lay down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. Harry did the same, only on his bed. When the song Someday came on both Malfoy and Harry started to sing. By the time the song was over both boys were jumping on the couch using their hand as a microphone. Harry was sweating a little and Malfoy was breathing heavy. They looked at each other and laughed. It was the first time Harry had seen Malfoy laugh. Maybe it won't be too bad, Harry thought. It seemed as if Malfoy had hit a wall. When he realized that one, he had just sung in front of his long-time enemy, and two he was laughing with said person his laughter abruptly stopped. At the sudden change of pace Harry also stopped laughing and looked at Malfoy strangely. "I have to take a shower." Malfoy said as he jumped off the couch. He quickly gathered his shower things and ran into the bathroom. I guess I was wrong, Harry thought as he started to unpack his possessions, it is going to be bad. He laughed at the thought of Ron would do if he had seen the little act Malfoy and himself had just put on. They weren't half bad. ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~ A/n I hope I didn't overdo the beginning of their relationship. It's turning out better then I thought. Please review and tell me what you think!! Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	5. Confrontation

When Malfoy got out of the shower, he realized he had left his clothes in his fury. It took him a minute to register why he had been so mad. During his shower he had forgotten all about singing in front of Harry and had let the worm water roll over his body. He wore loudly as he thought how Harry might make fun of him. And I have nothing on him cuz he sings like an angel. Wait did I just think that?  
  
Malfoy shook his head and wrapped a towel from the rack around his waste. Carefully opening the door to his room he was thankful to see Harry, presumed asleep, on his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to his trunk to find some clothes. Stopping dead in his tracks he saw something that he never imagined. Harry's shit was slightly lifted showing a huge gash on the side of his stomach. It looked as though it had been split open many times and re scabbed, but never healed. Malfoy had an urge to go see how large it was, most of it being covered by Harry's shirt, but blocked the thought from his memory. I bet he wouldn't like it, he thought. No, stupid, you're not supposed to care why he has it, duh. Malfoy continued fighting with himself until he realized he was standing in the middle of his room, with only a towel on, dripping all over the floor, and Harry could wake any second to see him.  
  
With luck Malfoy returned to the bathroom, this time with his clothes, without waking Harry. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry's cut. One peak wouldn't hurt right? So Malfoy succeeded in convincing himself to see Harry's stomach. Walking silently as to not wake Harry, Malfoy reached his bed. Slowly Malfoy reached the edge of his shirt, gradually, cautiously, he began lifting it. When he reached the place the thought the scar would end he began to panic, it looked to be about half way. When he had finally reached the end the wound had to be at least a foot long stretching across Harry's stomach. Most of it didn't look too deep, except for the middle. I couldn't have been painless, whatever caused this mush have been on purpose. And by the looks of it, a new layer of blood just dried. Malfoy was mad, why did he care so much? And why did he want to kill whatever did this to Harry? He turned abruptly, forgetting he still held Harry's shirt in his hand with close to a death grip, and began to march away. Just the he heard a ripping sound and Harry wake up. "Malfoy?" a sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Um, ya?" Malfoy replied warily, turning back around. He had been caught.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean, Potter?"  
  
"Why do you have half my shirt in your hand and look ready to kill?" Malfoy sighed. He sat on Harry's bed and began to explain. Harry's eyes kept widening thorough Malfoy's confession, why would he care? By the end Malfoy was ready for just about everything than what he got. Harry didn't yell at him, or slap him, or get angry, he just sighed. "I might as well tell you how I got it. Not like you would tell anyone, cuz I have something on you too. You tell, I can tell about your love for muggle music. So here goes nothing. At the beginning of this summer, my Uncle decided there was only one way he could truly hurt me, through my friends. When that didn't work out he figured physical pain would do. Sometimes he would hit me so hard it would cut me. I never bruised though, never have. So he found whenever he hit my stomach, it would reopen, it hurt like hell, but I never let him know. All the rest of them have healed, except for this one. Sometimes when I bend over it opens again. So that's my story, sob, sob I know."  
  
"Wow," Malfoy said stunned. He had figured out a long time ago that The- Boy-Who-Lived, didn't live a perfect life, He wasn't blind. But he never knew it was that harsh.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I know saying that doesn't help but I mean it." Harry must have looked shocked because Malfoy decided to continue. "My "friends" say that to me all the time. They are pointless words if said without meaning and understanding. It never helps"  
  
"No it does," Harry replied shacking off the shocked feeling. "It helps to know someone cares, but why you Malfoy?"  
  
"I never said I did." Malfoy replied, but his eyes betrayed him. He couldn't hide his emotions any longer. He continued this time much softer, "But I do." Harry had no idea what to say, so he just stared at Malfoy like he was crazy. "You might what to put another shirt on Potter."  
  
"Oh, right, yeah." Harry stumbled off the bed and to his trunk. He began to lift the remains of his shirt until he noticed Malfoy staring at his scar. Harry turned around and finished changing. "Sorry, it just looks so painful. Will you go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Harry stated his voice confident. Malfoy sighed, he was too stubborn, and he never would go. He cam back and sat on the bed next to Malfoy. He looked him straight in the eye and kept nothing back as he asked, "Why did you change Malfoy?" ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~ A/n Do you think my chapters are too short? Is anyone even reading this story cuz if you're not I'm going to stop. Please review and tell me what you think!! Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	6. Close

He cam back and sat on the bed next to Malfoy. He looked him straight in the eye and kept nothing back as he asked, "Why did you change Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy sighed, he knew Harry would ask. "If I tell you then you would have two things on.."  
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone Malfoy, even if you did tell about me. But I have a feeling you won't, you've changed."  
  
"What makes you think this isn't all a trap to take you to the Dark Lord?"  
  
"First because you wouldn't tell me and second," Harry reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Malfoy's left arm, "You don't have the mark. Dumbledore trusts you."  
  
"So I could still be working for him!" Malfoy pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question."  
  
"Fine. Alright as much as I hate to admit it, you are much to thank for me not being in your condition."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Putting my father in Azkaban, Potter. If he wasn't I would be getting a hell of a lot more then a threading letter everyday."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, he knew what Malfoy meant.  
  
"Yeah well I decided I didn't want to be him. I may be a mean bastard but I never want to hurt people like he does." Malfoy continued softer, "Like the Dark Lord does." Malfoy was quite for a minute; Harry left him to his thoughts. It seemed as if Malfoy snapped back to reality when he became conscious of his silence. "He didn't like it too much when I said that in a letter. He told me I had to be the Malfoy heir, to carry on the fortune that he worked so hard for. Jackass he never worked in his life, unless you call bribery work."  
  
"Whoa, Malfoy. I had no idea."  
  
"Ya, no one does. And if they do the shrug it off like it's a.."  
  
"I didn't shrug it off." Malfoy wasn't sure what to say to Harry's retort. He saw the truthfulness in Harry's eyes. He knew he cared, and understood to some extent. He discerned that Harry wanted to help him and in return needed help, but Malfoy wasn't sure how to ask. Anyway Malfoys don't ask Potters for help. They don't disobey their fathers either, Malfoy reminded himself. What the hell, he thought.  
  
"Maybe.." Malfoy thought, choosing his words carefully, "we could help each other, ya know? Not to the extent of being friends or anything, but you have spilled out your guts to me and by the sound of it, you haven't told Granger or Wesley. I can guess why. They same reason I haven't told anyone. You don't want them to shrug it off." Malfoy knew he had hit Harry's spot. He watched Harry's face contort with emotion he couldn't keep hidden. Years of memories came flooding back to him. He looked tired. He sat staring into nothing and a single tear fell down his cheek. Malfoy didn't think Harry knew he was crying so he slowly reached up to wipe away Harry's tear. His hand gently slid to capture the unwanted, unnoticed tear. Harry's skin was softer then he imagined it would be. He didn't realize his hand had been on Harry's face for a few minutes until Harry turned to look him in the eye. He froze at what he couldn't read in his eyes. Was it longing? Was it rejection? He couldn't tell. Harry reached up and put his hand over the one Malfoy had on his face. "I want to be your friend Draco." Draco smiled, maybe the first real smile he had ever shared with anyone besides his mother. "Thanks." Harry whispered as he squeezed Draco's hand then let his fall. He got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Draco heard the shower turn on and sighed. He walked back to his bed and laid down. He was suddenly overcome with fatigue. He drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
Draco woke up suddenly and looked at his watch. He had been asleep for and hour and Harry and him were about to miss lunch. He then remembered what Dumbledore said about their lunch. There was no sound of a shower so Draco went to find Harry. He was sitting at a little table in front of the couch. Harry looked up as Draco entered the room. All of a sudden he burst out laughing. Draco was stunned and hoped the whole friends thing hadn't been a joke. "What?" He demanded.  
  
"Your... your... ha... hair!" Harry stammered through all his laughter. Draco turned to a mirror on the wall with a horrified look on his face. His hair was all over! It was sticking up in some places he never imagined possible.  
  
"Oh would you shut up!" He shouted at Harry half-heartedly.  
  
"It's... just so... funny!" Harry continued to choke through his laughs. The truth was Draco looked a lot better like this than he did when he slicked back his hair. Not that anyone in the room was thinking this though. Draco finally started to laugh and sat down next to Harry. When they both settled down Harry gave Draco his plate of lunch. They ate quietly but not uncomfortable. They were a lot closer on the couch then "friends" should be. When Harry was done eating he set down his plate and leaned back, eyes closed, with his hands behind his head. All he could think of was the feeling of Draco's hand on his face and couldn't help imagine it there again. He sighed before he realized Draco was sitting right there. His eyes popped open and he hoped Draco hadn't heard him. He had. Draco was looking at him with curious eyes.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Draco asked with a grin. Harry didn't reply. "Ok then I'll just have to tickle you then." Draco stated happily as he set down his plate.  
  
"Oh no, no, no." Harry said as he began to get up but Draco grabbed him. The first few minutes Draco spent trying to get Harry under control. Then when he had Harry's arms pinned under his own legs, he attacked his sides mercilessly. Eventually somewhere along the way Harry had gained a free hand and began to hit Draco with a pillow, messing his hair up further, it possible. By the end they were both out of breath and laughing hard. When they settled down Draco realized one of his legs was on either side of Harry and he happened to be very close to Harry's face. As he began to lean closer Harry stopped him with a scream of pain. "What's wrong?" Draco asked very concerned.  
  
"My side," Harry exhaled out heavily through breaths of hurting. Draco looked down to see a blood stain forming on Harry's shirt.  
  
"Oh my god Harry! Why didn't you tell me? Come on, I'll take you to your bed." Draco jumped off Harry and helped him up. Harry half walked half got carried to his bed. Draco set him down carefully and ran to the bathroom. Even though they were at Hogwarts, it was still summer break and therefore they were not allowed to use magic. Draco came sprinting back with a cold washcloth. Lifting Harry's shirt carefully he saw his cut had opened about three inches. He set the washcloth down softly and put a little pressure on it. "I'm so sorry Harry. I completely forgot, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Well I didn't feel anything until you... leaned down." Harry finished shyly. He looked away blushing as he winced again in pain.  
  
"Sorry." Draco said again. There was sadness in his voice. When Harry looked back he saw the fear of rejection in his eyes. Harry rested his hand on Draco's. "It's ok. I'm fine. I bet it stopped bleeding." Draco smiled a real smile for the second time that day. It mush have been a record. Harry moved his hand to lift the washcloth. He was right, it was no longer bleeding. The washcloth was stained a deep red. Draco got up to rinse it in the sink. When he came back Harry was dead asleep. Sitting lightly next to Harry Draco ran his finger along the cut. He pulled Harry's shirt back down and lay next to him with his arm slightly draped over Harry's stomach. He watched Harry as he slept evenly and eventually fell into a light sleep himself. A content smile firmly planted on his face. This was defiantly a record.  
  
~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~ A/n Hahaha! Do you think Draco is acting really out of character? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!! I'm thinking of making this story PG13 cuz no one is reading it here. So please tell me if you are! Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	7. Dreams

He watched Harry as he slept evenly and eventually fell into a light sleep himself. A content smile firmly planted on his face. This was defiantly a record.  
  
Harry shot straight up after having the worst dream of his life. He had seen Voldemort violently kill Hermione's parents. She had shown him a picture of them a few years earlier. (A/n in this story she did!) He had left her however, to suffer the shock and loss by herself. Harry felt strange though. When he had one of Voldemort's visions he felt himself as Voldemort, he felt his scar burn. But this time it had been more of a dream. He felt it as if he were watching a video. It was then he noticed how comfortable he had been before he woke up and Draco waking next to him. His arm was over Harry's leg after his quick movement. It took Harry a minute to realize why Draco's hand was there, and by the time he figured it out Draco had moved it, blushing slightly. He sat up, stretched, and looked at his watch. "What the hell?" Draco almost screamed. It's eight in the morning! We completely missed dinner last night!"  
  
"That's fine, Dumbledore will understand." Harry said slightly out of it. He had so many things to comprehend. Why had Draco's arm been around him, why had Draco slept in the same bed as him at all, why hadn't he had any dreams concerning Voldemort all summer until now, and most of all was his dream real? Harry decided he would see Dumbledore after breakfast and talk this over. For now he had other things he wanted to find out. "Um, why are you here?" Harry tried to ask nicely but he was too impatient to think of a better way to say it.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, I just kinda fell asleep. I won't do it again. Sorry." Draco became consistently quieter throughout his explanation.  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling, and said "its fine. I was just wondering. I didn't mind, really."  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded again. With the reassurance that Harry was not completely disgusted he asked, "Harry I was wondering... if ya know... you liked anyone or if... youweregayornot?" Draco had become to nervous to talk straight and mentally punished himself for sounding like a complete idiot in front of Harry. Harry had completely understood was Draco was saying. He reached down to take Draco's closets hand. It was more uncomfortable then he had thought. Both boys were sitting on the bed with there legs out straight, and Harry had Draco's right hand in his own right. Harry moved his legs so his was sitting cross legged next to Draco, who did the same.  
  
Harry took a deep breath; he hadn't had very many good experiences with this, if any. "Are you asking me out?" He managed to get out.  
  
"Well, in a way, ya. Would you?" Harry sighed. He didn't want to reject Draco, but he couldn't say yes either.  
  
"I'm really sorry Draco, but right now, I just can't. Harry looked up to see the hurt in Draco's eyes. He really hated hurting him like this.  
  
"It's ok. I knew I had a long shot anyway. It was worth a try. Please don't tell me that you don't want to be my friend anymore; I don't know if I could take it. But I would understand."  
  
"No, no. Draco I want to be your friend, I just can't date you. I'm sorry." With that said Harry let go of Draco's hand, kissed his cheek and got up. He got ready to go see the Headmaster. He walked to the bathroom before another word was said between them.  
  
After his shower, Harry left an empty room, to see Dumbledore. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that Draco had been missing and he wondered where he was. But he didn't dwell on it; he was worried, something else was wrong. The dream he had was very different then anything he had ever had, but it had seemed so real all the same. He reached Dumbledore's office before he had time to even consider all the possibilities of what his dream could mean. He wasn't surprised to find the Headmaster waiting for him in the hall. He smiled at Harry with comedy as turned to say the password, "Circus Peanuts." Harry laughed out loud; some of the things Dumbledore came up with were just so childish.  
  
"Harry please sit down. We have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore said. Harry soon felt the happiness drain out of him as he heard the seriousness in Dumbledore's voice. He couldn't decipher the look on his Headmaster's face. Never had Harry seen what looked like worry, take hold of this man's features. He breathed deep as he sat, waving away Dumbledore's offer for a Lemon Drop.  
  
"I am aware of this dream you had last night Harry, for I had it as well. I also know that it looked more real then it felt. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes." Harry managed to get out. Dumbledore continued, "I have only one reason for this, and I am sorry it is. Voldemort has decided to not let you see his actions anymore. He decided instead to withhold his memories from you so that he could feed them back to you whenever he felt like it. Now I know you felt nothing in this dream but I am afraid these dreams will get worse. Severus has been working, with no success on a way to stop you from feeling the pain in these dreams, but be able to see them for in the past they have proven useful. I am sorry to tell you Harry, but the news gets worse." Harry readied himself for the worst. Even having to face Voldemort soon, but he was not ready for what he was told next. "This happened to Miss. Granger's parents over three weeks ago. Since then she has been using a muggle drug, antidepressants, rather regularly. Two days ago she was found in her room, by her neighbor, passed out, from an overdose." Gripping the armrests with all his might, he tried not to cry in front of Dumbledore. "Now I trust, since you grew up with muggles you know how serious this can be. At the moment she is in critical condition in a muggle Hospital near her home."  
  
Finally Harry spoke up, or more like yelled. "Why is she there? Why isn't she at wizard hospital? Is she coming back? Will she be ok?" Hundreds of things started rushing through Harry's head. Did Ron know? How long had Dumbledore known? Is that why he asked him to come here? But then why was Draco here? Why did he keep thinking about Malfoy?  
  
"Harry please sit down. Let me explain." He sat down slowly, trying to contemplate what was going on. Now, Miss. Granger will be better in time. She may not make it for the start of the term, but she will be back in due time. The teachers have decided that she will be moved to the hospital wing when the term starts, and will reside there until she is completely better. Because she had taken muggle drugs there is nothing in the wizard hospitals that could help her anymore then at a muggle hospital. We have informed everyone that is allowed to know at this time." Dumbledore said as if reading Harry's mind.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Malfoy and I being here?" Harry asked catching himself before he called Malfoy, Draco.  
  
"I am said to say it does, but at this time, I am not permitted to tell you. I will ask you to bring Mr. Malfoy back with you when you come, after dinner?" He didn't wait for Harry to answer. "Thank you for coming Harry. Please try not to worry. Relax these last few days before all the students return from break."  
  
Harry stood and said "You're welcome. I'll try," before leaving. He walked back to his and Draco's room, all the information he had just found out rushing through his head. It was then he heard the sound of muffled music. He looked to find a half open classroom door. Carefully he approached the dark room. Slipping through the space, Harry found himself looking at none other than Malfoy. He was sitting on a desk with his arms wrapped around his knees. To Harry is sounded as if his headphones would break the music was so loud. As he got closer he realized that Draco had been crying. He eyes were closed and his chin was resting on his knees. Harry warily sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco's head shot up to stare at Harry with a surprised expression on his face. When he realized it was Harry, he quickly began to wipe his tear stained face. With no luck he decided that he had been caught crying, he turned off his music.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Harry asked softly. Draco turned his face away but didn't answer. "Please, you can tell me."  
  
"No I can't, Harry." This caught Harry off guard. He swiftly wiped the stunned look off his face and tried again.  
  
"Please Draco, I want to help."  
  
Draco sighed, shook his head, and looked Harry in the eye. "I just can't."  
  
It was then Harry realized what was wrong. "It's about me isn't it?"  
  
"You're too modest, Potter." Draco said with a slight laugh, but he didn't deny it. "You can call me Harry, Draco." A smile crossed Draco's lips. It was the first time they had addressed their names. He was happy Harry finally told him not to call him Potter. It was Harry's turn to sigh and he moved his hand from Draco's shoulder. "I guess I should explain myself. Well get ready for the sob story of the century."  
  
~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~ A/n Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!! I'm trying hard to make my chapters longer but I can only be on the computer for a little while. It's a long story; I get these muscle tension headaches, anyway, not important. Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	8. Stories

It was Harry's turn to sigh and he moved his hand from Draco's shoulder. "I guess I should explain myself. Well get ready for the sob story of the century."  
  
Harry's eyes glazed over with the memories of what had happened that summer. Memories he had tried his hardest to forget.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry made his way to the store for his aunt and uncle. This had become retune for him. Every Saturday evening he would walk downtown and buy the large sum of food his aunt and uncle, not really giving him a choice, asked him to buy. He would take the bus back a block from Privet Drive, unable to carry all the groceries he had to buy. Today though, was different. On his way out of the store a boy, around Harry's age walked up to him. Holding out his hand he said "Hey, I'm Josh. I noticed you could use some help. I saw you last week, you took the bus. I could drive you?"  
  
With some effort, because of all the bags he was carrying, Harry shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry. That would be great, thanks."  
  
"Here, let me get some of these." Josh reached out and took most of the bags from Harry. He followed Josh to his Dodge Viper. Harry didn't know much about cars, but this one looked expensive. As they loaded his stuff into the car Harry noticed the muscle Josh had. Faded jeans rested right on his hips. His short sleeve shirt barely covered his stomach and was very tight. Light brown hair fell in curls around his face. He had an easy smile constantly planted on his face. Harry couldn't help but think this guy was beautiful. Josh jogged around the car and opened the door for Harry. "Thanks," Harry said blushing and he closed the door for him too. The car started and Josh drove away fast. He rested his arm behind Harry's head rest. "So, Harry, want to do something before you go home?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said, getting nervous. Josh smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you. Hell you're hot but I would never do that. It's Saturday night and I don't have plans. Want to go to the park?" Harry blushed harder at this comment and just nodded his head. They pulled into a small parking lot. Josh got out and again opened the door for Harry. To say the least, Harry was flattered... and falling for this guy. Quick. It was getting close to six' o'clock and no one was in the park. The sun was just setting behind the trees, sky turning a light shade of red. Josh led Harry to the swings and sat down on one, motioning for Harry to sit on the other. They both swung slightly and were quiet until Josh said, "So Harry, have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Um, no." Harry replied, getting more nervous. He never much liked talking about being gay.  
  
Josh smiled again, saying softly, "A boyfriend then?"  
  
Harry's head snapped up from looking at his feet and he looked Josh in the eyes. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Would you be mine? I mean I know we just met and everything but I've seen you around and would really like to get to know you and all."  
  
"O, wow." Was all Harry could get out. Josh stood up and reached out his hand. Harry took it and stood up. He walked Harry to a picnic table near by and sat down next to him, rather close. He let go of Harry's hand but looked at him. "You don't have to tell me now, but would you consider it?" Josh asked.  
  
"Of course." Harry said. They talked for a while about their favorite things and when it seemed like they had run out of things to say Josh asked again, "Harry will you go out with me?"  
  
Harry turned and looked Josh in the eye, "Yes." Josh smiled so big, his whole face seemed to light up. He took Harry's hand again and kissed him on the cheek, but this time he didn't let go. He got up and led Harry back to his car.  
  
"Maybe I should take you home, your aunt and uncle might worry about you." Harry snorted but didn't say anything. Josh looked at him funny but Harry just shook his head. Harry hadn't explained to him that his aunt and uncle didn't care, only that they only let him out of the house for these trips. They got into the car and this time Josh drove slower. He held Harry's hand the whole way, Harry told him the long way home. When they were a block from his house Josh stopped the car. He looked sweetly at Harry and asked, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Josh leaned over and cupped Harry's face with his hand. He brought their faces closer. The first kiss was short but meaningful. He pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, as if asking if he could kiss him again. He did but this time it was not as short. Harry, not having much experience with kissing caught on slowly. Before he knew it he felt Josh's tongue on his lower lip and pulled back. "Sorry," he whispered looking down.  
  
Josh lifted his chin so Harry was forced to look at him, "It's ok, Harry. Just tell when you want to stop. I got carried away. I'm sorry." Harry smiled and finding courage put his lips to Joshes once more. It was quick as the first one but Harry felt it meant more, seeing as he was the one who did it. Josh started the car again and drove the block to Harry's house. His kissed his cheek once more and helped Harry out of the car. "See you next Saturday?"  
  
"Sure thing," Harry said as he walked into his house, hands full of groceries. He entered his house to find a very pissed off Uncle and a very purple Aunt. "Who the hell was that boy? Where have you been, were hungry! Never make us wait again! Go to your room!" His uncle shouted at him. That was the night Harry stated bruising.  
  
In the Saturday's to follow Harry would have Josh drop him off at the corner the bus did. Harry had told him about his uncle and Josh insisted Harry should tell someone but he refused. Josh told Harry he didn't have to, but he should.  
  
One night Harry heard a tapping on his window. He looked out to see Josh standing under his window with a bouquet of red roses. He motioned for Harry to come down. Harry rushed to find something to wear, with little luck. He decided he didn't care and crept downstairs to Josh in his pajamas. One outside Josh gave him the roses, a long kiss, and pulled him toward the car. He had parked down the street so no one would see him. Once inside the car he laughed at Harry, "Great outfit!"  
  
Harry crossed his arms and pouted, "I couldn't find anything ok?" Josh looked at him and only laughed harder. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and kept driving. "Where are we going?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"To my house. You don't mind do you? I'll get you back before anyone knows you're gone. I thought we could watch some movies. I wanted to get you out of that house."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said grinning. Josh was so sweet.  
  
Once they got to Joshes room they watched Pirated of the Caribbean. Harry loved that movie. He sat between Joshes legs with Joshes arms wrapped around him. He felt like he couldn't be happier. Josh leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "I love you, Harry." He kissed Harry's jaw lightly until he reached his mouth. Harry turned to allow him better access. They kissed for awhile soon finding themselves lying fully on the bed, Josh on top of Harry. He slowly lifted Harry's shirt and began to kiss up Harry's stomach. (A/n He didn't have the scar yet.) When he reached Harry's neck he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. They both ended up in just boxers. Josh put his forearms on either side of Harry so he could stare hard into Harry's eyes, asking permission for what he wanted to do. Harry smiled. The boxers didn't stay on for long.  
  
Harry was laying in Joshes arms, warm, sweaty, and happy. It was rounding on 5'o'clock and they silently decided it was time for Harry to go home.  
  
Harry didn't sleep once he got home, he kept thinking of Josh. The next Saturday Harry waited almost an hour for Josh to pick him up; he had never been late before. Harry walked to the bus station. For the rest of the summer, he took the bus home. Harry knew he had been used; he threw away the red roses he had dried. *End flashback*  
  
By the end of his story Draco and Harry had switched places. Harry was now the one sobbing into Draco's arms, holding him tightly. His firsts were clenched by Draco's neck and he blubbered into Draco's shirt, "I really thought he loved me, I'm so stupid. Why did I trust him, why?" Draco thought if he ever me this guy he was going to hurt him, for hurting Harry.  
  
~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î~Î ~Î~Î~Î~ A/n Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!! Was that what you were expecting? *Grins evilly* I feel bad for Harry though. What do you want to happen next? Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ~ÎMaggieÎ~ 


	9. Eerg

His firsts were clenched by Draco's neck and he blubbered into Draco's shirt, "I really thought he loved me, I'm so stupid. Why did I trust him, why?" Draco thought if he ever me this guy he was going to hurt him, for hurting Harry.  
  
Draco held Harry close for what seemed like hours. He would whisper comforting things into Harry's ear, about how sorry he was, and how it wasn't Harry's fault. When it seemed like Harry could have no more tears to cry he finally lay still.  
Carefully Draco helped Harry down the hall. He wasn't sure if Harry could even see his eyes were so bloodshot. Draco was behind Harry, holding his arms, and steering him. When they reached their room Draco set Harry on the couch and ran to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth with cold water. He took it to Harry and placed it gently over his face. When Draco had been younger his mother would do that for him after he had been crying. It always helped. Then again he brought Harry into his arms, rocking him slowly. All too soon for Harry he felt Draco getting up. The washcloth fell off his eyes. Without much thought he grabbed Draco's arms that were slowing releasing him.  
"Please Harry," Draco whispered, "I don't know how much longer I can be this close to you without..." He trailed off after realizing what he was about to say. Harry let go of his arms and nodded, looking down. Draco got up and went to the bathroom, Harry fell face first onto the couch.  
He couldn't believe he had just told Draco about Josh, about his Uncle, about the scar, about his life. What if it was just an act, and he would use everything Harry told, against him. Somewhere, Harry knew Draco wouldn't tell anyone, he didn't want him too. He didn't know how long he had been debating Draco's trust in his head until he heard Draco calling his name softly above him.  
"What time is it?" Was all Harry could mutter through his face full of pillow. Draco laughed slightly at the muffled voice and replied "Quarter till five, want to go grab some dinner?"  
"Yeah, after though, we have to go see Dumbledore. He wants to talk, again" Harry said, sighed the last part. He wasn't sure how much more drama he could take in one day.  
"Oh, ok. When did you talk to him?" Draco asked, curious.  
"Well, this morning," Harry said hesitantly, sitting up. He wasn't sure if he sound tell Draco about Hermione "before I found you in that classroom."  
"M'kay," Draco said, not even thinking to ask why. "Well, let's get goin'."  
"Alright" Harry said, standing up. Being the only students at Hogwarts the boys were allowed to eat in the kitchens. On the way down Harry reached for Draco's hand but he pulled away. Harry grabbed it back and wouldn't let go. They didn't talk the rest of the way.  
  
ÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎ ÎÎÎÎ A/n  
  
I really don't like how this is going. If anyone has suggestions they are welcome. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but like I said, I don't like it. I wrote like five chapter nines and hated them. I gave up and just recently tried writing it again. Please help me! Have a great day! Thanks for your time! ÎMaggieÎ 


End file.
